ADW in Mentally Unstable
by superwholockocs
Summary: Danielle checks herself in a mental hospital for a simple ghost case. After finding and burning the bones Dani is ready to head home. But her mental state is declining and the doctors at the asylum decide on keeping her a bit longer. Will she make it out with her mind still intact or will she stoop to her all-time low and do something drastic: Call her brothers for help.
1. Chapter 1

I have made a terrible mistake. I'm admitting that I was wrong, something I hardly ever do. I dial my brother's phone number. Everything in my gut tells me that he won't pick up, and still I hope he does.

"Hi this is Dean, please leave your name, number, and horror after the tone." I groan, my gut was right.

"Hey Dean we, um, we need to talk. C-call me, um, 'k?" I stutter. This is what happens when I turn out to be wrong, I freak out. I hang up the phone on the wall and start to get pissed with myself. You should have known this was going to be a bad thing from the start. I think.

"Hey sweetie, did he answer?" A woman in scrubs asks.

I look at her. I am so done with people in scrubs it's not even funny. Sorry, let me rephrase that, I'm so done with people in scrubs, who treat me like a moron; it's not even funny.

"I'll take your silence as a no. I'm so sorry. If he calls back I'll be sure to let you know." She puts a smile on her face and leads me out of the office and through a door with the word:

Patient 2260

"Ok lights out in ten." She says and leaves.

I climb into bed and look up at the ceiling. If he doesn't call soon I'm breaking out and killing him, and when I'm done doing that I'm going to bring him back to life and kill him again. I close my eyes but the words are still there. The words that keep me here: MENTAL PATIENT.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been here at the mental hospital for about a week now. I had Bobby check me in when I suspected a ghost messing around. After a couple days or so I found it and torched the suckers bones. Mission accomplished, all done, nothing left here for me, or...so I so ignorantly thought. When I tried to check myself out, (By doing this stupid 'sanity' test), I failed. Apparently my score was too close to a mentally insane person's score so I get to stay here until a 'party in the right mind picks you up, sorry deary'.

So until Sam and Dean come and pick my sorry butt up..I'm screwed.

I wake up at the crack of dawn, which in the real world is unusual for me but in this place it the norm. They aren't letting anyone out of their rooms for another hour at least so I just lie in bed. I seem to be doing a lot of that, just lying around. I really hate it. I need to be out there in the world right now killing things, saving people, stuff like that. Not cooped up here in a ward trading stories with shrinks.

Speaking of shrinks, not only am I locked up in this god-forsaken place, I also have sessions with god-forsaken psychologists. Quite honestly this is the last thing I need. I think about it, a person (who I don't know at _all_) asking me personal questions about my very personal life, just to make sure no screws are loose. It's a hunter's worst nightmare. I mean, we can handle the ghosts and demons and crap. But personal questions? Haha no. Never ever. Half the time we can't even ask ourselves personal questions. So why would we let someone else? I sigh. I try to just make the most of those sessions. Which means lie like there's no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how are you Janet?" This is how all the other sessions started, and how this one starts, with mindless questions. The first mindless question of many.

"Janet...?"

I almost snort at 'Janet'. Making up names for yourself can be one heck of a game.

"I'm doing magnificent, I woke up this morning still in a psych ward." I say with a sickeningly sweet smile on my face. Shrink-y just nods and writes something down.

"And how does that make you feel?"

This time I can't help it. I let out a loud swear. She actually said the stereotypical line of a psychologist.

"It makes me feel like crap." I say finally, stone faced now.

She writes something down.

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"Kill my brothers for not getting me out of this prison fast enough."

She gives me a look. I can't place it but it looks familiar.

"Don't neglect to write that down," I say, "it might be on the test later."

She gives me the look again. This time I place it. It's the look of a caring mother. I try to shrug the feeling of guilt away and continue with my sarcasm. But sadly the mood is ruined.

Mental session ended early after that. Just in time too. I'm on my way back to my room/own little slice of hell when a man walks up to me.

"We have a Sheldon on line 1 for you. You'd better come with me."

Sheldon? Sam must be running low on name ideas or lost a bet. I think about this for a moment. Probably the latter. I walk into the office and pick up the phone.

"Sam?" I say.

"No, Dean, genius."

I smile. So Dean lost the bet this time. Mixing things up a bit I guess.

"What do you want?"

He sounds grumpy. If I don't play this safe I'm going to get yelled at later.

"I need you to come pick me up...soon. Very very soon." I say trying to sound calm. Apparently it doesn't work so well because Dean starts to sound more ticked off.

"Where are you and what did you do?"

I explain the whole story to him. How I did research on the ghost and Bobby dropping me off, and how I burned the bones. The last part doesn't come though. I don't have the guts to say it.

"I don't see the problem." Dean says once I stop to take a breath.

"I haven't...erm, finished," I say, "they, um, they won't let me leave."

I hear him sigh in a 'figures' sort of way, "Why?"

"Something about failing a sanity test...and talking in my sleep, oh and avoiding eye contact." I say trying not to sound _too_ crazy.

He starts to sound worried. Finally, my gosh! How long does it take to get someone to listen?!

"Ok we're on our way. You ok?"

I nod. Then I remember he can't see me, "Yeah."

The line drops after that.


	4. Chapter 4

"'On our way' yeah right." I grumble to myself. Either my older brothers forgot to pick me up or they're on the other side of the country. I look at the clock again. Seven hours. Seven whole hours. If no one comes for me soon I'm blowing this joint...if I could find a way out.

I've looked everywhere. They've really got this place sealed off from the outside world. I have to admit I'm impressed. Pissed, but impressed. All I wanted was to save these crazy people from a crazy ghost, and all I get in return is four extra days at this freak-show. If you ask me that's less than a thanks. I start muttering under my breath about everything that's occurred in the last four days when something happens that makes me want to die. My brothers show up.

"Janet?"

I stop and look at the door. I didn't realize it had opened. There standing in it is my nurse and my brothers. I go slightly red. Actually I'm going to be honest, I go _very_ red. They just saw past a bit of my exterior wall. Hopefully they didn't hear what I was muttering. They'll know me better if they did, which I guess would be a good thing. I don't like the feeling of people knowing me. It creeps me out a bit.

"Janet, your brothers are here to pick you up. We're letting you go." My nurse says slowly. She's probably rethinking her decision after watching me mutter.

"Can I have my clothes back?" I ask looking down at my hospital gown. It's taking everything just to keep my cool.

"Yes follow me, and Mr. Sheldon you and your brother can go to the office to do the paperwork."

I walk past Sam and Dean trying not to look at them. Sadly I make eye contact with them and I wish I hadn't. They probably think I'm crazy.

When they finally finish the paperwork it's passed midnight. Sam, Dean, and I are walking side by side (the halls here are pretty wide) in silence. Dean breaks it though.

"Back there I was beginning to think you were crazy. Muttering like that." He says. I think he's teasing, or maybe I just hope he's teasing. I punch him in the arm (to show I'm teasing too I guess). The move is a bit too powerful then I meant it to be and he begins to rubs the spot.

"What? I was kidding." He says.

"I don't really find that funny." I say. Too much hurt in my voice. But I notice it too late.

"Sorry."

I'm about to say something snarky when the lights flicker. Then the air gets colder. I know this pattern too well. My brothers do too apparently, cause we all go into a sort of stance.

"Are you sure you got that ghost?" Sam says.

I nod.

"There must be another one." I whisper already more alert.

I look about the hall. A little girl is stand in front of us. She's wearing what looks to be like an older hospital gown with blood on it. Her long blonde hair sways a bit in a wind that's not there.

"No one will be my friend," She says, "So I have to kill everyone."

She starts walking towards us. I reach into my pocket and grab some salt. She moves closer her hand stretches out. I throw the salt at her and bolt, hoping that Sam and Dean will follow._ Iron I need iron. And maybe some more salt. Think think think_. My mind is going a hundred miles an minute. _Where do people keep salt? Kitchen, duh._ I'm running to the mess hall when I realize something. Where're Sam and Dean?

"Dean? Sam?" I ask.

Where'd they go? I start retracing my steps back to the girl. Maybe she got to them. Or they decided to stay there. There's no one there though I keep running hoping to find them. Suddenly I notice something really obvious. I come to a stop and look around. Where is everyone? This is a hospital right? Where the nurses? And doctors? They were here a half an hour ago when we checked out. This is weird. Everyone's, just, gone. I'm the only one left. I must be missing something, a clue. Anything out of place. I close my eyes and think back. _Something, anything would be good information._

I open my eyes and standing right in front of me is a man. A man who is standing very close.


	5. Chapter 5

"Personal space." I whisper before I think about it.

The man looks at me embarrassed and takes a step back.

"Oh sorry, I have a problem with that... apparently." He says.

I look at him for a bit before I say anything. His face is stubbled and his eyes droopy. He has a look about him that is not normal. Even his clothes scream it. A trench coat over a black suit just isn't something a human should be wearing and yet, he's wearing it like it's totally fine and normal.

"Who are you?" I asked looking him up and down.

"I am Castiel. An Angel of The Lord." He says in a matter of fact type of tone, "Or at least I was."

I stop looking him over and stare him in the face. He did not just say what I thought he did. He cannot be what he clams to be. I smile a bit rehearing his words.

"Angel? Of...God?" I inquired.

"Yes." He says.

I put my head in my hands for a second. I need to process this. Angel of the Lord. Lord like...God?

"Of The Lord?" I ask again.

"Yes." He says.

I force a laugh. This cannot be real.

"Ok Mr. Angel. Answer me this." I order, "Where is everyone?"

"I have removed you to show you something." He states as though it's obvious.

"What?"

He looks at me like I'm retarded. Maybe I am. Oh my gosh, I'm losing it.

"You'll see."

He's gone. Just vanished. I blink.

"WHAT WILL I SEE?!" I scream at the thin air. And as expected there is no reply.

I yell in frustration. No one tells anything to me straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently I never knew what empty meant before. It is _very_ empty in here. There is no one else. I walk and walk and I don't see anyone. Not that I would since Angel-Dude pretty much drilled it into my brain that I was alone. I shiver a bit and look over my shoulder. Maybe there is something here.

"Hello?"

It's cold all of a sudden and I know she's coming.

"I don't have any friends." The ghost tells me.

"Welcome to the club." I mutter. I don't know why I'm talking to this dead girl but it might have something to do with being in a mental hospital.

"Do you have any friends?" She asks.

"That's what 'welcome to the club means'. Friend free that's me." I say with snark. But then something comes out that I don't want to, "I don't even have a real family."

I cover my mouth for a moment then shake it off. Even though no one's watching it's still weird to admit.

"Could we be friends?" She asks quietly.

If I say yes she'll leave but she also might haunt me for a bit. I weigh the odds as she slowly gets closer. I really don't want a ghost on my tail but I also really want to get out of her.

"So?" Her cold breath asks me.

"Um, sure." I stutter. Ugh, too late my words came out before I could finish thinking that through.

A flash of wind and a scream comes out of nowhere. Then, just as quickly as it starts everything stops and she's gone.


End file.
